Electronic devices have recently been developed to be equipped with more enhanced software or hardware to provide more convenient functions to users according to user needs. Recent mobile devices supporting a camera function have provided various services by using information regarding images acquired by the camera. Image processing technologies for recognizing and editing have also been developed. The application technologies using the processed images have also been developed.
Recent electronic devices have been equipped with a technology for registering indoor structural drawings and controlling the indoor structural drawings. Systems according to some related art have received plan views or perspective views of structural drawings from architects or architectural firms and created the images that may be applied to a variety of fields. However, such systems according to the related art are disadvantageous because such systems cannot adaptively create indoor structural drawings. If indoor structures are modified, systems according to some related art cannot apply the modified structures to services.
For example, systems according to some related art can collectively process buildings constructed with the same structure, such as apartments, the like, or a combination thereof, by using the same plan views or structural drawings. However, if buildings constructed with the same structure are modified in such a way that the buildings have the modified structural drawings or buildings have been construction with different structure in such a way that the buildings have the structural drawings, systems according to some related art cannot provide services using structural drawings.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.